Morder
by misssalace
Summary: ―No seas perra y déjame morderte ―replica Suigetsu―. ¿Temes que te guste?


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Morder.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. T | humor/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Suigetsu Hozuki | Karin.  
><strong>summary. <strong>―No seas perra y déjame morderte ―replica Suigetsu―. ¿Temes que te guste?  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.

* * *

><p>«Atraviesa mi piel y destruye el universo, succiona mis deseos y comienza a doler; si me muerdes una vez, siempre vas a volver»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«morder»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Karin gusta de sentirse como una chica linda, de esas que van de un lado a otro pavoneándose porque se sienten seguras de sí mismas; sin embargo a veces se le sale lo huraña y no actúa como tal. Posiblemente sea porque él la saca de quicio, pero es algo mucho más intrínseco. Si quisiera, lo dejaría que se asoleara y se muriera de deshidratación… pero no puede hacerlo.

Lleva horas despierto, ahora que ha recuperado medianamente su forma humana; y hay que cuidarle o se muere. Así de sencillo, y no se siente muy bien que digamos. A veces imagina que no conoce a nadie y se asfixia, es incapaz de ignorarlo. Es como si él estuviese allí, encendiendo todos los fósforos que lleva dentro, aguándolos nada más con su pura presencia, opacado todo el calor que ella podría emanar, porque tiene el poder de transformar.

Su madre, que siempre le hablaba de una manera muy peculiar, solía decir que cada persona lleva dentro una cantidad determinada de fósforos. El que nos sintamos arder depende estrictamente de otros, no de uno mismo, es el aliento de determinada persona; aquella destinada a encendernos por fuera y dentro, la que enciende, ilumina y hace relucir en esplendor nuestro ser. En la vida hay de todo un poco, y si bien existe una persona capaz de hacerte arder y consumirte; existe también gente que puede demoler por completo aquellos fósforos, humedecerlos y echarlos a perder.

Llevando eso presente durante su vida, Karin siempre clasifica a las personas por el tipo que ella les otorga; en especial a los hombres: o la encienden o la sofocan. Siempre ha estado segura de qué tipo es Suigetsu Hozuki, al menos en su vida.

Suigetsu lo cambia todo, y lo jode todo con mucha frecuencia; ha de ser su elemento. Agua, uhg.

―¿Y cómo funciona? ―pregunta él, dejando entrever aquél ínfimo interés que realmente no quiere demostrar y que al final se le sale, al fin y al cabo a veces no logra evitar expresarse. Ha estado molestándola con respecto a la mordida curativa que posee.

―Mi chakra es curativo por sí solo, ¿quieres callarte?, intento concentrarme para vigilar la guarida y tú no ayudas en nada ―dice Karin con los ojos cerrados por un momento, hasta que el sonido de agua salpicando vuelve a interrumpirla―. Deja de chapotear, joder, ¡eres escandaloso!

―Uh ―enfatiza él, de modo que suena de lo más burlesco―, especial.

Karin intenta ignorar que está jodidamente nerviosa.

―¿Dónde están Sasuke y Juugo? ―pregunta Suigetsu, y sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro por el tanque―. ¿Te has quedado solita conmigo?, ¿por qué tan nerviosa, cuatro ojos?

―Maldito seas ―replica Karin, acomodándose las gafas como siempre hace que discute con él―. Sasuke-kun ha ido por provisiones ahora que se siente mejor, y Juugo anda por ahí, yo qué sé.

―Seguro extrañaba la zoofilia ―ella se muerde el labio, para evitar echarse a reír por el comentario tan estúpido como él mismo ―, aunque es extraño que no te haya cogido, considerando que eres una zorra y esas cosas o significa que realmente es homosexual ―mueve la mano, crea ondas en el agua y le resta importancia, mantiene aquél tono burlesco que Karin tanto odia y que hace que su estómago se retuerza.

―¡Imbécil! ―escupe la pelirroja, se gira y se sonroja completamente furiosa; decide ignorarlo y se aproxima a la mesa para sacar el maletín que carga consigo, con un montón de perfumes dentro.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta Suigetsu, y Karin lo ignora dignamente mientras va de aquí para allá perfumando la estancia―. ¿Alguna sustancia mortífera o es de esos brebajes que preparas para atraer a Sasuke?, ¿cómo se llama, «ven a mí»?

Se gira, enrojeciendo cada vez más, sintiendo como la lava la quema por dentro desde la boca del estómago. Sube y baja y vuelve a subir, es una tortura que incrementa cuando los ojos purpúreos de Suigetsu se clavan en ella con fijeza. Entonces, en lugar de explotar y romper el cristal y cortarle las bolas como realmente quiere; se sonroja, balbucea obscenidades acerca de asesinarlo, y luego se acomoda las gafas.

―Qué gran argumento el tuyo, acomodarte las gafas, ¿no se te ha arrugado ahí? ―dice Suigetsu, y señala hacia ella con su dedo índice; Karin se echa hacia atrás como si realmente fuera a tocarla y arruga la nariz, todo eso logra que apriete los puños con fuerza―. ¿Estás muy ciega?

―¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿es que no vas a dejar de joderme? ―vocifera la pelirroja, entonces las gafas se le caen; sacude la cabeza y su cabello rojizo flota en todas direcciones, zapatea.

―Puedo joderte, si tú quieres, ¿eres virgen? ―lanza una risotada―. Hey, cayeron a las dos en punto, si toqueteas por ahí vas a encontrarlos.

Ignora el comentario obsceno porque le pone nerviosa no tener los lentes, decidiendo que él no la ayudaría busca al lado contrario de donde él le ha dicho. Se pone de rodillas en el suelo y comienza a pasear sus manos de un lado a otro, hacia la izquierda.

―Eh, te he dicho que a las dos… bah, pásate el día entero buscando, si quieres ―vuelve a chapotear y se las arregla para hacer un ruido ensordecedor que confunde los sentidos de Karin, sin poder ver nada y con los ojos cerrados debido a la molestia, finalmente accede a palpar a las dos en punto: ahí están.

Los toma con rapidez y vuelve a ponérselo, todo esto al erguirse.

―Gracias ―tose con indiferencia, pero la verdad es que a Suigetsu no le importan los pequeños detalles, ni de furia ni de agradecimiento―. ¡He dicho gracias!

―Vale, de nada ―suelta burbujas.

―Eres asqueroso.

―Y tú estás ciega, es un mundo bonito y cruel, ¿en serio no sirves para nada?, digo, no llegas ni siquiera a ninja médico ―hace más burbujas―, una simple rastreadora no es interesante.

Enfadada y un poco humillada, Karin desconecta el tanque.

―Una mordida basta para extraer mi chakra, yo no necesito concentrarme para que sane a una persona, funciona así, ¡deja de joder! ―grita antes de dar hacia abajo con el interruptor que crea burbujas en el agua, proporcionándole oxígeno a Suigetsu. No ha podido contenerse, ha estado picándola un montón de tiempo ya.

―Sal de ahí, estás curado a nivel molecular ―dice―, ahora solo necesitas sanar físicamente algunas heridas.

―Hm, puedes curarme tú, ¿o no? ―enfatiza, como retándola, y Karin se eriza como si fuera una gata. La conoce, demasiado bien. No se resiste a los retos en lo absoluto, no si lo dice de esa manera tan despiadadamente desconfiada.

Alza los hombros, dándose importancia, y preguntándose dónde carajo está Sasuke y si Juugo realmente practica la zoofilia… como ha dicho Suigetsu. Eso la distrae un momento, hasta que vuelve a enfadarse con una rapidez pasmosa.

Se siente como una roca cayendo por un agujero sin fondo, cae y cae y cae sin poder detenerse; y va a doler un montón al llegar al suelo… pero no puede detenerse. ¿Por qué no agitar los brazos como un ave en busca de auxilio?, no es que vaya a funcionar… pero igual está cayendo.

―Puedo, sí ―asiente y mira hacia otro lado con indiferencia, Suigetsu observa su teatro y alza una ceja ante la verborrea que le suelta―. Pero no me hagas reír, tú no vas a morderme y yo jamás dejaré que lo hagas. No te quiero cerca de mí por ningún motivo.

―No seas perra y déjame morderte ―replica Suigetsu, aunque no se le da para nada el tono mandón; uno diría que siente flojera de ordenar las cosas. Muy dominante que digamos, ante los ojos de Karin, no es.

―¡Por supuesto que no!, tus dientes deformes van a dejarme marca, vete al infierno ―responde Karin, y se acomoda las gafas antes de dar media vuelta y recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta, se siente rara pero mucho menos acalorada.

―¿Temes que te guste? ―una risotada acompaña a su voz, y se gira para insultarlo… cuando se da cuenta de que no está en el tanque. ¿Adónde se ha…?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, no puede depender de sus ojos, prefiere dejárselo todo a su sentido súper desarrollado; busca el chakra de Suigetsu y lo encuentra… abajo. Se ha vuelto líquido, lo peor de todo es que… hay un montón de charcos en el suelo.

¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?, ¿ponerse a saltar en todos a ver si atina a medio matarlo?, no es una opción tan mala… su habilidad sensorial se jode si se pone muy nerviosa, y no puede ubicarlo con certeza. Ese maldito enfermo.

―No tengo miedo de nada, imbécil ―murmura quedamente, y la sangre le hierve―. Vale, muérdeme, ¡vamos, muérdeme!, como si realmente fueras a atreverte. Te has escondido, porque eres un cobarde… ¡eres un fenómeno, estúpido, pez…!

―En realidad ―escucha la voz de Suigetsu detrás de ella―, me volví líquido porque no llevo nada encima ―una risa entrecorta la frase, y siente algo pequeño que le toca la sien; entiende que ha de ser el dedo índice―. Bu.

―Como si me importara verte desnudo, fenómeno ―aunque de eso ya no está tan… segura. Siendo realista… jamás ha visto a un hombre desnudo.

―¿No? ―pregunta Suigetsu, divirtiéndose como nunca.

―No ―quiere sonar segura, pero lo que es seguro es que si dice algo más se le va a quebrar la voz. No sabe qué ha pasado, ni cómo ha terminado todo así… pero está segura que no va a dejarse vencer para nada. No va a pagarse, por supuesto que no.

Suigetsu ríe. ―Vale… entonces gírate, voy a morderte ―dice, con su voz zumbando en los oídos de Karin―. ¿Dónde lo hago?

―A mí qué me importa ―escupe Karin, comenzando a sentir un insoportable calor, va a comenzar a lanzar chispas pronto, eso con certeza si él se acerca más. Es un fenómeno… es un fenómeno… es un hombre desnudo detrás de ella que va a morderle el cuello, ¡mierda!

―Entonces a mí tampoco ―resuelve él, e intenta girarla… pero Karin se ha clavado al suelo con firmeza―. ¿No que no te importaba que esté desnudo, zanahoria?

―No-me-importa.

―Mentirosa, ¿no quieres ver para nada?, será la única oportunidad que tendrás de ver a un hombre desnudo de cerca, eso seguro ―dice Suigetsu, que habla de forma casual y susurrante.

―Muérdeme ya, y vete a joder con la pared ―replica Karin, de mal humor, nerviosa, sonrojada y frustrada―, y no voy a girarme para mirarme… carajo, ¿quieres provocarme un trauma imborrable?, ya tengo suficiente con curarte, no digas estupideces.

Asintiendo, con una sonrisa que deja ver todos sus afilados dientes, Suigetsu se pega completamente a ella antes de tocar su cabello y apartar la coleta para acceder a su cuello. No tiene marcas ahí, y él se imaginaba otra cosa, la curiosidad le vence.

―¿Por qué no tienes marcas en el cuello?, pensé que…

―Nunca dejo que lo hagan en el cuello ―susurra Karin―. ¡Y no voy a decirte más, hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta, fenómeno!

―Vale, pero no te pongas como araña.

Embiste un poco contra el cuerpo de Karin, pero ella sigue firme en su lugar y tan solo resiente el impacto. ¿Cómo es que todo acabó de esa manera?, comienza a estremecerse a medida que los labios de Suigetsu se acercan a su piel, puede sentir su respiración… y el olor repulsivo que él se carga encima comienza a inundarle el espacio vital. Siente los labios… ¿en serio son tan suaves?, se queda quieta mientras Suigetsu abre la boca lentamente.

Es más complicado de lo que esperaban. Él termina de abrir sus fauces, lo hace como un tiburón antes de dar el bocado mortal, antes de partir por la mitad a su presa; repliega los labios y sus puntiagudos dientes sobresalen cuando raspa con ellos la piel de Karin. Ni siquiera puede intentar hacerlo más rápido, y ella no quiere ni pestañear.

Al hincar los dientes, se siente extraño, tanto como idiota. Y al escuchar el sonido que Karin emite, una especie de gruñido de dolor mezclado con molestia y un poco de algo que no sabe reconocer, se pega a ella instintivamente. Está desnudo, y lo sabe muy bien, y escucha y siente y aspira aunque tenga la capacidad de volverse líquido.

En lugar de brotar sangre, lo que sería común, comienza a emanar un torrente cálido de chakra verde. Karin hace hacia atrás la cabeza y Suigetsu se inclina hacia adelante, a medida que su boca actúa por sí sola y reacciona ante la imperiosa necesidad de succionar para sentirse bien. Es como si estuviese obligado solo por entrar en contacto.

Karin comienza a retorcerse, o al menos lo intenta, nadie lo sabe pero su cuello es la zona más sensible que posee. No por nada no deja que nadie la muerda en aquél punto, justo donde él tiene clavados sus dientes y sus labios se mueven como si fuera una sanguijuela; lo dicho, es un fenómeno.

―Para ya ―intenta decir Karin, a medida que nota que pierde fuerzas. La cabeza le da vueltas y comienza a asediarla un pensamiento extraño: Suigetsu tiene aliento cálido, labios suaves y lengua caliente… a pesar de todo lo demás; a pesar de ser la clase de persona que la apagaría, su lengua es caliente y para variar, no la contrajo en lo absoluto.

Él emite un sonido gutural, que es una afirmativa, y lentamente despega los labios del cuello de Karin; sus dientes, antes clavados allí, dejan pequeños orificios en los poros, aquello va a dejar una gran marca.

―Tu chakra ―musita Suigetsu, como si en lugar de curarle le hubiese administrado morfina. Lo cierto es que ha ingerido de más.

―Tu lengua ―dice a su vez ella, que no escucha lo que él dice, es como si hablara consigo misma o algo así―. Tu lengua es caliente…

―Tengo sueño ―dice él, y parpadea pesadamente―. ¿Qué carajo tienes dentro, veneno?

―Imbécil ―suelta ella, debilitada―, ingeriste demasiado… se supone que debe… ¿qué?, uh, debe calmar el dolor y es como un somnífero si te lo… si te… te… te excedes, ¡eso!

―Oh, cállate ―le susurra y se deja ir hacia adelante―. Cárgame, no puedo caminar.

―¡Púdrete! ―dice Karin, no lograr gritarlo ni explotar ni siquiera echar chispas; porque Suigetsu se le viene encima y entonces recuerda que está desnudo y ella no puede sostenerle.

Karin está débil, y él extenuado. Que les joda la vida a los dos, claro.

―Gracias ―balbucea Suigetsu, que cierra los ojos e intenta no dejarse ir, pero el efecto de Karin es mucho más fuerte. Ella está en todos lados, a su alrededor, en su cuerpo, en su lengua y paladar y dientes; incluso puede sentirla bajando lentamente por su esófago hasta su estómago. Y lo que normalmente le daría repulsión, le anestesia el mundo entero.

―Jódete ―suspira Karin.

―Cuando tú quieras, estoy dispuesto a practicar zoofilia, claro que sí ―dice él, ya con los ojos cerrados―. Tienes un buen trasero, como una araña o algo así, aunque estás ―bosteza―, ciega.

Harta, Karin se apoya de la mesa y lo deja caer, a causa de la fuerza con que él estaba asido a ella y su rostro, por detrás, las gafas vuelven a caer al suelo; junto con el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

―Mierda ―muerde su lengua, y hasta las palabras, pues si usar los lentes es capaz de ver algunas luces y formas, pero no definirlos. Incluso siente que le ha arrancado cabello, duele, y desespera porque no tiene los lentes… y entonces recuerda que Suigetsu está desnudo y las gafas no han hecho ruido al caer.

Conclusión: Sus lentes están sobre del cuerpo del fenómeno, el fenómeno que es un hombre desnudo e inconsciente, y ella abre los ojos sin lograr ver absolutamente nada.

¿Qué puede hacer?, se agacha lentamente y… extiende sus manos hacia adelante para no caerse, termina por ponerse de rodillas y topar con el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Qué asco, o casi, de no recordar vívidamente la sensación de esa boca caliente suya, pegada a su cuello.

Aspira con fuerza.

―Eh ―murmura Suigetsu―, ¿vas a violarme, zanahoria? ―casi suena divertido―. Qué urgencia la tuya.

―Cállate, pedazo de idiota, no encuentro mis lentes, ¿los sientes en algún… ―tose―, lugar de tu cuerpo?

―Toquetea tú, a mí qué me importa.

―¡Eres un fenómeno, imbécil, maldito enfermo, estúpido ―pronto su sentido extra sensorial le dice que ya no están solos―, Sasuke-kun!

Su corazón late rápido, y no sabe qué hacer. El idiota ni siquiera ha respondido, lo que significa que ha quedado fuera. Y ella está sin lentes, y él está desnudo, y Sasuke va a… entrar.

Al escuchar la puerta, Karin intenta ponerse de pie y finalmente cae sobre el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Los pasos de Sasuke se dejan escuchar en la estancia, y Karin… quiere morirse.

**.**

* * *

><p>«Suave como tus labios, se desliza por mi piel, no separes tu boca… que tiene sabor a hiel. Me gusta, me destruye; me muerdes, por tus labios fluye»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>Para variar un poco, hice un SuiKa D: me gusta la pareja, bastante, pero no estoy segura de esto que he hecho. No he dormido nada, aprovecho que mi hermana me ha prestado su computadora.

No, no me gusta como quedó... pero quería publicar algo u.u, como dije antes y lo repito una vez más: no abandono ninguna historia solo por haber perdido documentos, no es suficiente para darme por vencida.

Espero que no sea tan porquería como para que me odien u.u

Si has leído, ¡GRACIAS!, doble gracias si te atreves a comentar. "El review es el orgasmo del escritor", hazme feliz*-*

Por cierto, está ubicado cuando Taka ha logrado "capturar" al Hachibi. Suigetsu estaba hecho una plasta, y Karin -quiero pensar que ella- lo metió en un tanque para que se reestableciera, ¿recuerdas?, bueno, lo he ubicado por allí ~ es algo random y con final abierto. no decidí escribirlo, vino a mí ;D lalá, ¡quiero café! D:

Extraño a un montón de chicas bonitas u.u como mi preciosa alma gemela, me muero sin ella, sin poder escribirle nada -llora- ¡te amo soulmate! ;D


End file.
